Through
by 2000-Blizzard
Summary: Set in an apocalyptic-like world other than Earth, a man must get through Olympic City for to resue his friend. Story's a little bit choppy; I really don't think the ending was good at all, but hey, it's a short story. I decided to use a 'decietful' language when writing this; Be careful.


At night, there was an explosion. Rocks fell and something shrouded in darkness walked in. Farther into oblivion, the sounds of boots plunging into mud were made and then footsteps. The stepping sounds stop: It felt that it picked an object from the ground though under dark... There was movement other than them from the north... It gasped inaudibly. It got louder and there was much light enough to burn our eyes.

 **Through**

With one pistol and some ammo, he had to rescue his friend: There was an emergency signal sent by him. A city up ahead - ever since some of man's on this ''Earth'' - was considered dangerous: There are legends about this planet's beasts, goliaths for an instance. There was no way to avoid going in. At the end of a forest, the teenager no older than 20 saw the ghost town. Some of the nearby buildings he saw, he drove his SUV through the naturally desecrated streets. Through the windshield, he wore a dark rain cloak and nothing but.

The kid in his 20s stopped the navy-blue car; Where to go? The Inner City? he held a hand-drawn map. To his very left, he saw an underground opening. This should take me. The guy started the sport utility up and slowly went into.

The human saw many corpses under light whilst on an ancient subway line; What had killed them? And the power was still on after these years? The ground unexpectedly shook, but it wasn't an earthquake: Instead, some building had sunk: It was a hotel. The whole underground seemed that it was about to collapse.

Its bottom crushed a part of the line; Also, more was brought down to the earth's core along with itself. The 20 year-old was aware that this place was very fragile. He started to hear strange voices, ones of metallic sounds; Gosh, this is getting more fucking creepy.

Last, he found a subway station up ahead... there were unfortunately no ramps to bring the vehicle up on the platform, however there were wooden planks. Placed them in a neighboring way, he went up. To his luck, there was a long ramp leading up outside.

He busted through a gate afterwards... He was in the industrial side. According to his map, he had to turn right and then go straight. He had came to what appeared to be two lifting bridges. Up the right bridge, the car passed he crossed 3/4 of, creaks could be heard from the supports. He went slightly fast. . Without it collapsing, he made it to a truck stop.

All a sudden, the plate rotated and raised itself almost up to the sky. Soon, it was collapsing. He steered right, some objects such as cars were sliding down to the waters. Some of the mass of earth fell into, splash! The remaining parts of the lower side eventually sank.

''Goodbye, Olympic,'' the human teenager exited into the outskirts. He was just left to his driving now. A forest was amongst the whole urban expanse. The density of trees was getting lower a moment: he was almost at the end of this place. Soon, he saw a dark figure under this rain. It was running towards his vehicle, saying ''stop!'' It jumped at the driver's door, only to showed itself as a normal man. ''What happened back over there, Mike?'' the guy questioned his friend.

''Damn lightning monsters burned my house down!''

''What are those?''

''Animals made of lightning!''

''I never excepted to hear something like that in the Twilight Zone.''

''No time for talk! Drive, Mordy!''

Something flashed in the distance. Then a few more did so; Mike said ''turn around!'' The teenager sped up in time.

Michael said, ''We have to go to Olympic City.''

''What makes you think that? Olympic's too dangerous.''

''There's a book that tells about this world's secrets. Here's a page.''

After Mordecai read, he said,

''We already know about those secrets.''

''There's some sorta giant comin' here.''

''Bazookas can kill it.''

''They cannot do any damage. It's far worse.''

''Like what?''

''I can only say it's scarier than those flashes.''

''Can I tell you one question? Those flashes were what you've called them as evil?''

''Yeah.''

Both of them entered Olympic City: They came up to the Inner City district. Tech Park, the destination they wanted to be at, was near. ''Going to the parking lot down there,'' Mordy's friend told him. ''I'll park the Ford,'' Mordy told him back, despite that isn't a Ford. Mike took his M16 out of the 00s' Explorer-like SUV. He walked down to remains of the big hotel. Mordecai turned his head in position of him.

Michael climbed and moved throughout the remaining debris here and there; The structure sinking into the ground didn't made it any easier. Two ripped parts of road served as bridges, but were they stable enough to cross over? The human moved through at a slow pace. Gently does it, he repeated throughout the time of crossing. It was so easy. He proceeded to the underground parking lot, but the remains with the entire park plummeted towards the pit of the world... however Mike didn't fall along.

Luckily, Mordecai's SUV was still in its place. For the 20 year-old, how was he gonna get over there now? The street tilted towards the pit and the human was sliding to his death... when he held onto a crack. He climbed one at a time. On the ground again, he had to go in-past the buildings.

When on the way to whatever, the two heard the noise from before. ''What is that?'' Mike whispered. Mordecai answered, ''Probally those creatures. Keep your mouth shut till we're on the surface.'' Away, a thing stopped. They too and slowly fixed their aims. It broke it stance and sprinted towards them. With his pistol, the 20 year-old teenager scored a head shot. Something else or more were coming towards where there was gunfire; They fortunately left there.

Throughout, there was more of what they heard ago; The men didn't relent from their awareness. Aside from the sense of danger, it felt too silent... Behind them were silhouettes. ''Do not shoot,'' the teen almost-inaudibly whispered. They'd reached somewhere far. ''If that ai'nt here, we're going up: It is too dangerous now.'' The brittle door opened... to show nothing. About going back, what about those shadows?

From thence, they were onto the sewers. No more of metallic voices. What was present in the place of was the stench from the drain and water flowing a few screams . It was a good thing that the screams were from somewhere not nearby. Michael climbed up a ladder and Mordecai followed under him.

After climbing up, Mike shot a plethora of rounds onto one of those abominations. On the way back to the car, they were fatigue, but no more they could run any further; While he drove back to his home, the ground was shaking again; this time, car alarms went off, but structures didn't collapse; The weird organisms in this urban hell were alerted.

Out of Olympic, they entered Moonlight, which's beyond these roads. They approached a settlement. Through an ''engulfing'' metal wall and then the first row of houses, the teenager stopped. At his home and when Mike got out, he told him, ''going to smoke one or two for a while,'' however he met with a ''door's open.''

Under a roof, he smoked two cigars in these ''still-rainy'' minutes. After Mike littered, he found his page on the ground... Mord heard Michael screaming. He immediately came out and he merely saw a circle of charred grass with his now-damaged rifle. He also saw the cigarettes.

He had to go alert the others and the only place to do that is the church. It wasn't a lot of meters from him. Under this rain, he got to church and inside, he ran atop a bunch of steps... a stone-man popped up and lunged at him. He dropped his rifle in the darkness of the stairway. Broke free, he ran to the doors to yell out a call of help. There were gunshots from the west. It was to be, until the stoneman threw a church bench at him. He couldn't fight without weapons. ''HELP! HELP!'' the stoneman was holding him tighter and pull him back under darkness. A farmer broke in and ran to the stone creature. This time, it went faster into. Mordecai tried to break its grip by ducking. Closer to it, the farmer blew its head off with his WWII-era rifle. ''They've got my friend!'' Mordecai said without any thought.

Mordecai gazed at the horizon in a disdained mood. Something tell that he won't be going back to Olympic ever again.


End file.
